STUPID
by K2Lover2226
Summary: K2 I DONT OWN!


Do not be a drag, just be a queen] my phone started ringing and my nerves twitched "BAM! With handed Is it really a sixth sense ninja?" anyway, not like a girl.

Answer immediately, hiding my anxiety. Listen to that beautiful voice, was heard in a bad mood.

"I have nothing to do, there is no one to leave, pass by your house, no problem right?" I could feel the tone of cunning and rebuke in his voice, I could almost bet it wise to deny How come now? Impossible.

"Sure, my parents are not, you can come without problems"

"Well, I do not take"

"Haha, yeah, here I wait"

My hand began to tremble, quickly save my phone in my pocket and look, with her long curly hair, sitting on my bed looking at me expectantly.

"Sorry" as saying "It has come something, sorry, but you have to go"

"So suddenly, what happened?"

"It's a personal thing, no I can not explain"

Without more, the push to exit from my house, I dismissed repeatedly seeing the doubt in his eyes, looking foolish to believe me. Wait for him to go and quickly closed the door, at least I got rid of it.

I returned to my room and look around, looking for any evidence that might give me away. Look for the broom and dustpan and hair I threw all my guest let loose on the table by my bed, I could see he had left the prints of the photo booth, I would not risk it and pull.

With a little cleaner and my own colony remove all traces of her perfume. This is life or death.

"It may be cheating, but there's nothing else to do"

Even if what I do is wrong, I can not help, after all it is my nature, I am a silly boy.

I look in the mirror, looking for any evidence in my body, better take a shower, lest its perfume impregnated my clothes too. No more than 15 minutes later, I dressed quickly dry and not to notice that just left the bathroom, knowing, suspicious of it, "But why could not have" I look in the mirror again and then my room, I smiled satisfied my reflection.

"I committed the perfect crime"

Watch the clock again and again Was he taking? Or was it too early. Lucky for me my parents were not, or they would have to blackmail them not betray me.

Just when I had calmed down I hear soft but firm toqui two in the door, can not be anyone else. Before opening the door I stand before this and breathe heavily "Smile, disguises" I think to myself. I seat myself, opening the door and smiled.

And there you are, with your hands on his hips looking at evaluation. Searched me from top to bottom and the smile on my face is shaking, laughing, I invite you to spend, but your attitude has not changed Sherlock.

Upon entering my room, look around, I do not trust anything about it when suddenly I see you duck and pull out a lipstick under my bed. SHIT. Soon my forehead starts to sweat, I can see my death coming, like a bad joke I can only ask.

"Is not yours?" Your expression only adds disapprovingly at me. I swear it's not my fault, is what we men can not be avoided.

Believing that ended the inspection, you approach the dumpster rummaging in my room and find the photos. No doubt you have a sixth sense terrible. I try to smile, but it becomes a silly smile fault.

You look at me waiting for an explanation, I scratch my cheek avoiding your eyes and start to laugh.

You looked so adorable as always, with the vest and the white shirt with long sleeves and your beautiful soft curly hair. I know, I'm so stupid, having available perfect for me, I go to mess around on the street. But I can not help 'you know it? Although it may seem an excuse.

You begin to scold, demanding answers, I do not do more to defend myself knowing that being on the defensive at a time like this is just a mistake. You always knew that I was a kid a little silly now Why you get angry?

I take my shirt and start zarandearme, I do not do nothing but mourn scared and hoping that at least forgive me. Irritated me go, I look at you funny, but before you talk again you get away from my ears, sealing and simply say "I do not want to hear any more" you're so cute when you get well.

We discussed, because although you tapes the ears, you can still listen. Desperate closed my eyes and put my hand on my forehead, looking for the right words.

"I do not want to cheat, there's nobody better than you, of all things in the world there is nothing better than being with you" take your hands apart and I even looked annoyed with that pouting child can not avoid. You cursed me in the low and I just smiled. We kiss and looked at me surprised "At least listen to me"

"Even a spoiled child, and this is just an objection, you may flirt a lot. But in the end, to me you are the most important" I embrace and support my chin on your shoulder, smiling at you, you put your hands on my arms , with an embarrassed expression. "Do not be so, even if they romp around, and my eyes are drawn in the end I always come back to you" you turn around to look at me, and flushed calm. I continue to pray for your forgiveness.

I can only smile and cry a thousand words of love. I can not help, I'm a silly boy you know. I love you! Believe me, please! Please forgive me! "I have still two more opportunities, right?" With the innate strength of yours, send me to fly with one punch. I've messed up the end but I know I forgive you.

For though I am a silly boy and sometimes my eyes are diverted there. I love you and always shall belong only to you. You know you love me and not you, Kyle?

End


End file.
